Reality Revealed
by SolidTux
Summary: Shinji visits Rei in her apartment to have a reality he never knew revealed.


"Reality Revealed"  
by [SolidTux][1]

I knocked on the hard, wooden door, wincing a bit nervously from the pain, yet confidently. I came to thank her... to thank Rei for saving my life yesterday when the angel attacked.

"Come in," a voice said from the other side of the door. It was Rei, but she sounded distant, as if she didn't even bother checking who it was.

I let myself in and closed the door behind me, clenching my fists behind my back to trying to withstand the pain. I stood there near the door and there way Rei, lying on her stomach on her bed with her head leaning on her crossed arms, looking blankly at the wall.

My heart started racing when I saw her. For a moment, I forgot why I came, but I did remember. I came to thank her. "M-miss Ayanami," I hesitated, "I come to thank you for saving me yesterday." I got no reply back from her, so I sighed and turned around, placing my hand on the doorknob and opening the door once again, trying to ignore the pain.

"Shinji..." she said faintly.

I turned around and faced her once again. "Yes?"

She kept quiet for a moment, but then finally answered, "I should be the one thanking you."

"W-what do you mean?" I was a completely confused. Why should she be thanking me? I had no clue. The very thought of it just completely dazzled me.

She got off from her laying position and sat upright on the corner of her bed, facing me and staring at me with cold, yet burning red eyes, "When I protected you yesterday... I did it because it was my duty... but you burned yourself saving me for nothing..."

I sighed at the thought, she saved me because it was her job... but me... I didn't save her cause it was my job... Every time I'm around her and whenever I think of her, some strange feeling surges throughout the deeper parts of me. I don't know what exactly it is... it's a bit like being sad, happy, nervous, joyed, hurt, and content. I can't quite explain it.

I looked down at my burned hands then I looked back at Rei, who was still staring at me with cold, burning eyes. "It might not've been my job... but I didn't save you for nothing... I have my reasons..."

She broke the stare and blinked, looking at me confusedly, "What reasons would they be?"

I closed my eyes and thought a bit on it... "I'm not sure, but when I saw your overheated entry plug, it was as if something invaded my thoughts and told me to save you no matter what... so I did... I'm guessing burning my hands wasn't a big price to pay, I mean, you almost died protecting me."

I opened my eyes and looked back at her. She kept her confused gaze at me... that mysterious, silent gaze that pierced through my soul.

The feelings deep within me and the thoughts surging through my mind... could it be?... Could it possibly be that I was, dare I say,... in love?... yes... love was what I have been feeling the whole time.

"Rei... I love you..." I didn't realize what I said until I looked at Rei once again, her expressions had changed to utterly confused. I didn't know what else to say... but just what in the hell was I thinking!? I just told her something I found out just now... only an idiot such as myself would be stupid enough to say something that I was thinking aloud like that... 

I nearly had a nervous breakdown as I realized I said those words. Then I looked back at Rei, her expressions had changed once more. There was a warm smile on her face, not artificial or anything, but a real smile. I took a gaze at her eyes from a distance, still standing near the door, her eyes seemed to defrost from the coldness I saw earlier, they too had become warm. I watched closely as she got up off her bed, came to me, and threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around me in the process and burying her face in my shoulder... it all seemed to happen in slow motion, as if time had slowed just for me, so I could remember every single little detail of that instant.

I gently eased my arms around her and smiled peacefully as she wept. I didn't know what else to say or do. Just barely and faintly, I heard the words "I love you" escape her, making the feelings deeply planted within me flare up and burn wildly. "I love you too," I whispered to her.

   [1]: mailto:DarienTuxedoMask@hotmail.com



End file.
